famanacontinuationfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Gomic War
The Great Gomic War was a large war putting Oppia and its vassals against New Ga Xal, Moxon and Pextoglazia. The war started in the Year 175 when Oppia declared war on New Ga Xal and ended with the defeat and dissolution of the Oppian Empire. It is the largest war known to Famana at this time. Causes & Prewar events. After the Oppian-Jasuan war, the treaty of Ximal was signed, ensuring that Oppia will never invade New Ga Xal. However, Oppia considered New Ga Xal to be a threat to their trade, and a nation that should be under their rule, considering they had already conquered many Xalian nations. A main reason for the war was the humiliating deal Oppia ended with after the Oppian-Jasuan war. The deal gave New Ga Xal parts of Morsum and the city of Ximal, along with the ability for any nation to join a coalition against Oppia should they invade. In 147, New Ga Xal invaded Pextum and Mea Glazia, which was fully permitted and supported by the treaty. In 168, Oppia annexed its puppet of Morsum, in preparation for the invasion of New Ga Xal. Events In Year 175, the Oppian Empire finished preparations to invade New Ga Xal after the humiliating deal with them to end the Jasuan-Oppian war. In that same year they declared war, forcing their vassals to do the same. Small seperatist groups revolted against Oppian rule. Moxon saw this as their last chance to defeat Oppia and joined the war with Pextoglazia to defend New Ga Xal. The war started off with Pextoglazia invading Laglon, the Oppian colony in Estal. New Ga Xal launched small incursions into Oppian territory while the Oppians were focused on annihilating the rebel groups. Moxon focused on dominating the Gomic Sea. Once Oppia dealt with the separatists, they counterattacked New Ga Xal forcing them to retreat. Oppia then launched their planned invasion of New Ga Xal using the weapons they copied from Moxon. While this was occurring, Moxon tried to get Bohora to join in against Oppia, but they denied, agreeing instead just to spy and report in on Oppian group movements. They also advised Moxon to invade the east to convince the other vassals, Biliku and Bamal-Holk, to revolt and for Aresia to join against Oppia. Moxon agreed, launching an invasion, which was pushed further inland before being defeated. However, this did get the attention of Aresia. As the Oppians continued to invade New Ga Xal, Pextoglazia managed to oust the Oppians from Estal. In Year 176, Pextoglazia invaded the Oppian homeland in the west, around the city of Quanex. Moxon also invaded the east for the second time, while the Oppians were focused on invading the Ga Xalian peninsula. Bohora decided to revolt against the Oppians but was cast into anarchy due to the royal family being killed by Oppia. Pextoglazia encircled Quanex and Moxon continued to invade eastwards. However, previously unknown Oppian guerrilla forces attack and beat back their forces from the capital. Biliku, with the help of Nozumol, revolted and declared war against the Oppians to aid Moxon. The city of Xon was lost to Oppian forces, as New Ga Xal even with help could only delay the Oppians. Rebels in Bamal-Holk revolted against the government and Oppia as Biliku and Noxumol invaded from the east. Aresia, seeing that Oppia is losing in the east, declares war on Oppia. The combined forces in the east pushed back the Oppians and retook Bamal-Holk, who switched sides. Meanwhile, the last forces of New Ga Xal desperately tried to fight back in Elwait, but were overrun, allowing for the Oppians to take full control of New Ga Xal. While the allies focused on the eastern front, the Oppians managed to invade the Maxan Archipelago, the homeland of Moxon, much to the disbelief of Moxon and Pextoglazia. In Year 177 the Oppian Empire swept over the Maxan Archipelago and counterattacked the invasions in the West, with little success. Oppia managed to conquer Moxon‘s home islands, however Moxon continued to fight on from the colonies in Estal much to the frustration of Oppia. In the East, Jasuan separatists rebelled in large numbers, crippling Oppian supply lines and turning the tide against Oppia in the East. In addition Ordica and Nahallaia joined the war as a holy crusade against Oppia. Oppia began sending its forces to the East. Meanwhile, Moxon beat back the Oppian navy easily using the Vanoman catapult bavatis. By the time the Oppian forces reached the east, the Allies invaded the Ga Xalian Peninsula from the southeast and southwest, surrounding the remaining Oppian units in the Peninsula. With this development, various rebel groups rose up yet again in the Oppian Empire as they see this as the perfect chance. Fighting all these different groups and nations was difficult for Oppia, as they were beaten back on the eastern front and cut off from their capital. Oppia still believed they could win. The Allies began to liberate New Ga Xal, easily beating the encircled force in New Ga Xal, as the Oppians lose on all fronts. In Year 178, it was clear that Oppia was losing, and badly. New Ga Xal was liberated, the Allies decimated all cut-off Oppian units, Quanex was threatened, and Oppia was losing on all fronts. In a desperate attempt to have at least white peace with the winning side, Oppia threatened to set a fire to most of mainland Moxon's major cities if the invaders did not make white peace. After Moxon refused, Oppia carried out the threat. While Bavatis managed to arrive at the islands from liberated New Ga Xal in presumably a matter of days, or even shorter, it was already too late: large sections of cities were destroyed, and thousands of citizens were burned alive inside their own homes. However, after a brief setback caused by sending most of the soldiers that were invading mainland Oppia to Moxon to wipe out the Oppian soldiers still occupying it and to quench the fires, the remainder of Oppia became overrun quickly, particularly with the help of a military general who betrayed Oppia by sending troops to assist the invaders. After the major powers took various lands, the Third Maky Kingdom, Dyri, Vaximor, Thalmoria, Kapolia, Yabonia, Ghaloya, and Kinvirel were all liberated from Oppia. Most of the Oppian colony in Estal became the kingdom of Laglon. The military general was given the Quanex Realm, and the rest of inhabited mainland Oppia was split into nineteen city-states. These were Sar, Birum, Lyposh, Nutia, Viel Minstro, Ossor, Arlenta, Z'Ne, Neches, West Deshmoz, East Deshmoz, Ropinver, Shyl, Roklot, Diam, Mahansha, Zoblotra, Jeta, and an unnamed country later invaded and annexed by Maky. This was declared to be the Day of Fire by Moxon, and every year henceforth, on that day, representatives from most of the nations that won the war, and from the ex-Oppian states, would partake in a sports competition in Moxon's territory to commemorate "both good and bad memories".